In commercial communication system, real time monitoring quality of service provided to the customers, especially voice quality under adverse network condition is a critical feature.
Service monitoring of audio or video conferencing quality at regular time intervals often lacks detailed diagnosis information because potential information facilitating quality diagnosis has been discarded by packet loss. For example, voice over Internet protocol (IP) (VoIP) services are often supported by networks built on client-server architecture models. Lost information at downlinks of these networks is difficult to be reclaimed from the server side. As a result, quality estimation occasionally incurs unreliable output statistics, resulting in false alarms or false detections. The absence of information for quality diagnosis or false monitoring results can degrade users' experience and significantly impact users' perception of qualities of these services.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.